Happy Birthday
by JUJUChick16
Summary: It is Minerva's sixteenth birthday and she is about to get an unexpected surprise that will change her life forever. Kitty/Hawk Should be rated NC-17 NO CHILDREN UNDER 15 PLEASE!ON HIATUS...I will update this but right now I am in the middle of writing a big story and its taking up all my time.
1. Chapter 1

The school dance was in full swing and Minerva sat at the corner of the Great Hall, she did not care for the competition of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. She found it pointless but that did not stop her from dressing up, but again no one seemed to notice her. Her sixteenth birthday was today and not one person had told her happy birthday, not even her parents. Standing up slowly Minerva began to take her leave, but just as she began to walk out, she felt someone take a hold of her arm and began to drag her outside.

Just as she was about to scream the person turned towards her, she immediately held her scream as her eyes fell upon yellow eyes. Rolanda Hooch a sixth year Gryffindor just like Minerva looked up at her, the two rarely spoke but Minerva had to admit there was something about the women in front of her that made her heart pound. Rolanda smiled up at her and before a reply could be said, a small parcel came out of Rolandas dress robes, looking down at it Minerva gave a questioning look.

"Happy Birthday." Rolanda stated with a smile, Minerva looked at the other women with disbelief. She could not believe it the woman she barely knew remembered her birthday; light tears began to run down the young Minerva's face. Rolanda quickly whipped the tears away. "Do you not want the present?" All of a sudden, Rolanda began to think her plan was a horrible idea.

"No no…I…love it. It's just no one remembered and I was getting down then all of a sudden, you give me this gift and you barely know me." Came the whispered reply, Rolanda looked into the other women's eyes and smiled.

"I know enough." Minerva gave another questioning look.

"You are smart, brave, loving and caring. That is why the gift and because you are one of the most beautiful witches I have ever seen." A blush crept along Rolandas face as she admitted what she thought of Minerva, the latter who was blushing as well. It was well known around Hogwarts which team Rolanda played for and that is not Quidditch being talked about. Slowly, Minerva took the wrapped present and opened it. A gasp came from Minerva's mouth as she looked down and saw the emerald necklace; she knew it had to cost a small fortune. Looking into those yellow eyes all Minerva saw was love, and respect.

Rolanda released the necklace from its box and unclasped it and stepped behind Minerva, slowly Minerva took a hold of her long hair and moved it off to the side. Gently she felt the other women place it around her neck; she felt fingers gently touch her neck. A shiver ran through her body, she wanted those fingers to touch her everywhere. She had been attracted to Rolanda but did not act since she barely knew the women. Broken from her thoughts she felt a kiss on the back of her neck, a moan broke free, at that moment she did not care about knowing all she cared about was wanting and needing the other women.

Turning around quickly the two looked at each other and slowly they leaned into each other, lips brushed against the other. Arms wrapped around each other and hands touched everywhere they could. The two women at that moment only cared about being with the other, pulling away from the kiss Rolanda took a hold of Minerva's right hand and pulled her towards the lake.

As she was being lead towards the lake a flittering of birds hit Minerva as she looked at the women ahead of her, the two slowed down when the reached their destination. Stepping near a crowded area of trees Rolanda pulled her into them as they walked in a little ways they stopped in a small little cove, the area was to close to the forbidden forest for anyone to go into but know one dared to learn that it was a safe place and very quiet. Roland turned towards Minerva who smiled at her, the two slowly met in another kiss. With a wave of her wand Rolanda made a nice looking tent appear, pulling Minerva towards it they entered. On the outside, the tent looked small but inside a nice large bed was inside, a table with fruits and wine was on one side. The smell of candles hit Minerva's senses as she took in the nice room, smiling down at the women she had not felt so loved and taken care of.

She did not care if it was only one night, she was going to make sure, for at least once in her life she felt loved and cared for. Rolanda stepped up to her and gently ran her hands over the Minerva; a gasp released itself as shivers from contact hit her. Those hands felt amazing on her bare skin and the covered parts, a smile graced the other women's face. The two met in another kiss that was nothing but gentle it was passion filled and needy, they could feel how much the other wanted them in that kiss.

Minerva felt as if just from that kiss she could orgasm, it was so unrealistic Minerva almost laughed but then again she could feel how wet she was and knew that it was not unrealistic at all. Soon she felt a hands start to remove her dress, their lips broke apart and as Rolanda removed her dress she began to remove the others dressing robes. The whole time their eyes looked into the others, a shiver went up both of their spines. Both of them realized at that moment all they wanted to do for the rest of their lives was make love to the other one.

The back of her knees hit the bed and soon she felt Rolanda on top of her, it was not a full weight it was just a brush of skin. Rolanda was using her strength to make sure she was not lying completely on the other women, if it was for only one night she wanted the women below her to have the greatest and most loving experience of her life. As two pairs of bras and panties hit the floor skin finally touched against bare skin completely, the feeling caused Minerva to bite her lip. The women above her felt like liquid fire, the feeling only causing her to become wetter. Before her thoughts could go, further she felt and hand slip towards her folds and begin to touch her as a mouth suckled her neck.


	2. Chapter 2

Minerva's back arched off of the bed as Rolanda's hands and mouth sent her body into overdrive, Minerva wasn't a prude when it came to sex she had slept with two people before Rolanda. However, nothing compared to this, Rolanda seemed to know exactly where to touch her and for long, every brush, stroke, and lick caused her to shudder. As Minerva opened her eyes slowly she met piercing yellow, her body went about its own thing as she quickly pulled Rolanda down into a kiss.

Rolanda at that point began to let the fingers that had been teasing at Minerva's entrance enter her swiftly, as she did so Minerva broke the kiss as her head tipped back and she let out a moan. As the two fingers worked there, magic Minerva's hips bucked at each moment Rolanda tried to remove them. As Rolanda moved faster a wave of heat began to rush throughout Minerva's body, she did not want it to end she did not want to stop feeling Rolanda. Nevertheless, no matter how hard she tried to keep the orgasm at bay Rolanda did more to push her over, just when Minerva thought she had it down Rolanda's lips and teeth took a hold of one of her nipples just as her fingers hit that special spot and her thumb touched the swelled up flesh. All of those at that moment were too much and it caused Minerva to fall over as wave after wave of pleasure ran throughout her body, panting the two separated and laid down next to each other.

"That…was…wow." Minerva panted as her proper language went out the window, Rolanda chuckled at the reply.

"Well, I do try my dear." She replied as she leaned over and took Minerva's lips to meet hers; the intentions of a gentle kiss went out as she soon found herself being straddled by a pair of long, toned thighs. Quidditch was doing good for both of them Rolanda thought as she took in more of Minerva's body, looking at the other both waited to see what Minerva was going to do.

Leaning forward Minerva let her lips suck on the hollow of Rolanda's throat; a smirk came to her as she soon realized that was a rather sensitive spot. Moving on she let her lips attack every bit of flesh she could reach, and her hands to brush and lightly scratch everywhere. She felt Rolanda arch up as her hips touch hers, having an idea in mind Minerva moved slightly allowing her thigh to rest where Rolanda was aching the most.

Rolanda began moaning quietly her approval of what Minerva was doing to her, with one hand on one breast and the other occupied by her mouth and her thigh had become coated in Rolanda's arousal she began to feel how much her body reacted to all of the sense. Rolanda was not the only one that was enjoying what Minerva was doing, and neither of them wanted it to end.

Slowly, Minerva's hand let up off the breast it had previously been touching and went down to where her thigh once was. As soon as Rolanda felt Minerva's hand replace her thigh, she rocked her helps more, she wanted to feel the other woman's fingers inside of her she wanted to know what it felt like to have them touch her. And did she ever feel them, the long fingers of the woman above her hit every sensitive part and kept hitting spot after spot. Stars began to flash before Rolanda's eyes as she moved faster and Minerva kept going deeper and deeper inside of her. Soon her movements became frantic as felt her orgasm building.

"Minerva…" Rolanda moaned as her orgasm started to leak out, looking down at the other woman their eyes met for a brief second before Rolanda's orgasm boiled over. Minerva had to admit she had never seen a more beautiful sight, the lovers she had had before could not hold a candle as to how amazing Rolanda looked at that moment.

An hour later the new couples were holding each other closely, arms wrapped around each other and legs entwined with the others. Neither wanted the night to end but they knew eventually that they would have to go back to the castle, letting fingers gently touch the others arm they let the silence fall. It was not awkward silence it was meaningful and nice, soon Rolanda felt her body perk up as Minerva's hands began to gently touch her side and lower stomach. Just the woman's simple touch could cause Rolanda to be in over drive, with quick thinking Rolanda rolled onto her side so she could look at the other woman. The smiled at each other just before they leaned in and kissed the other one and that simple kiss caused them both to want nothing more than to pleas the other. Breaking the kiss before it turned out of hand Rolanda looked at Minerva and decided that tonight she would be a night Minerva lives out one of her fantasies.

"So what are some fantasies of yours?" Rolanda smirked the second she saw Minerva begin to blush; a light chuckle releasing itself from her throat caused Minerva to lightly hit her. "It is your birthday after all, you should get to live at least one fantasy tonight then we can live some others later." Minerva smiled at the comment; it showed that Rolanda did not want a one-night stand and that thought made Minerva extremely happy.

"Well, you remember when I was dating Aurora?" Rolanda tensed up and nodded, another slight smile came from Minerva as she saw a bit of jealousy coming from her new partner.

"No need to be jealous, Love." Minerva replied as she gently kissed Rolanda, perking up from the kiss and from the fact that Minerva had called her and endearing name caused all jealousy to subside. "Anyways, we were together for a while and we had discussed using a certain item and had also discussed sneaking into the bathrooms. When I attempted to try either of those things she would back out, and as you know we broke up and I have never lived any of those out." Came the answer to the question, as Rolanda listened hearing them she smiled to herself. These two fantasies would be easy to fulfill for the gorgeous woman next to her.

"Well, those are both great ideas." She replied as she unraveled herself from the other woman, getting up and stretching she made her way to a door that stood at one corner. Frowning slightly Minerva began to get upset when Rolanda stood up and began to walk away from her; the other woman walked through the door and closed it. All of a sudden feeling alone she stood up and began to grab her clothes, was it all a lie did Rolanda just ask that question to make fun of her. Just as she was about to leave she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist. "I wouldn't leave just yet, Love." Minerva soon found herself dropping her clothes.

Rolanda's hands came up to Minerva's eyes and covered them, she began to slowly guide her to the door she had went through not minutes ago. As they entered Rolanda removed her hands and watched Minerva take in the room, a tub that matched the one in the prefects bathroom was filled with hot water and bubbles. Candles were lit all around, even near what appeared to be a small Jacuzzi. Rolanda soon found herself holding onto Minerva as she felt her lips touch hers. Minerva smiled down at Rolanda when the kiss broke, and both thought of the same thing at that moment.

"Happy Birthday, indeed."

I WANT TO SAY THIS IS THE END BUT…IT ACTUALLY IS NOT! BOTH LADIES FEEL THAT I SHOULD WRITE THE REST OF WHAT HAPPENED…SO THIS IS THE END OF THIS SEGMENT BUT STICK AROUND FOR CHAPTER THREE WHERE WE WILL JUMP INTO WHEN HARRY POTTER COMES TO SCHOOL. WELL THE TWO STILL BE TOGETHER AT THIS POINT, WAIT AND FIND OUT!


	3. Chapter 3

YEARS LATER, HARRY POTTERS FIRST DAY AT HOGWARTS….(I will fill in what happened between then and now as time goes on just stick with me here) ENJOY!

It had been a long and stressful day and every bit of her body ached, allowing her body to finally ease itself she slipped into the hot water of her tub. Taking a deep breath allowing the aroma of the bath to clear her sense, leaning back gently she let her eyes close. That is how Rolanda Hooch found her long time partner, eyes closed and head tilted back in the tub. A thought went through the flying instructor as she removed her clothing and gently slipped into the tub, opening her eyes Minerva smiled at Rolanda who pulled her towards her gently. The two held each other as they both let the pains of the day slip away, they had been together for many years even more years if they counted the years before the break up they had years ago. Since the moment they were both sixteen they had only been apart for a total of two years, in those two years both had seen other people but it had not been the same. Neither one of them could lie in a tub like this and feel comfortable nor at peace with their past partners, they were each other's soul mates.

Leaning down slightly, Rolanda kissed the top of Minerva's head the witch in turn leaned up and kissed the other woman on the lips. It was gentle but also told the other just how much they loved the other, breaking the kiss slowly both knew even though they wanted to more than just hold the other they were both far too tired. Rolanda gently pushed Minerva up into a sitting position where she began to massage her partners shoulder and back, moaning at the touch Minerva allowed her body to release all of her pent up stress.

"So, how do you feel knowing you got Potter?" Rolanda asked a chuckle erupting from Minerva caused Rolanda to laugh along with her.

"He is just like any other boy, I am glad of course this way we can watch over him. Nevertheless, he is lacking, his education for this world is nothing. He is going to be so far behind, I just…I wish that night Albus had let me take him. Had allowed us to raise him, he would have been safe and knew about this world and…" Before Minerva could go on tears, were pouring down her face and two strong-arms where holding her tightly.

"I know, my love. I wish we could have taken him as well, but Albus had his reasons and we could not fight him about it. Besides he is here now, we can still take care of him." Rolanda replied as she kissed her partner and let her hands gently calm her.

"Oh, Rolanda. I know all of that but I…promised Lily and James I would take care of him something happened. Yes, they had Sirius as the godfather but I was his godmother. I should have been taking care of him. We should have been he should know what its like to have a real family and to be loved. He should have known about Hogwarts and that he is special and…I just feel like I dishonored them." A flood of tears spilled out from the Deputy Headmistress, with quick thinking Rolanda held the woman closer if that was even possible and cried with her. They had tried for many years to have children but did not have any success; they could not go to the ministry and try for an adoption since the minister was against gay couples and would not allow it. The only chance they ever had for a child was Harry, and even that chance was stolen from them. That night the two fell asleep holding each other, hoping that Harry would be all right.


	4. Chapter 4

"A bloody cave troll! What were they thinking…A BLOODY CAVE TROLL?" Minerva was fuming; her anger was completely evident as she paced her and Rolanda's rooms. The latter sat on the couch and let Minerva unleash her frustration, taking it all in she chuckled to herself. Harry was just like James in every way, causing trouble and breaking rules left and right. When she finally came back she saw Minerva stop at the fireplace and lean on it, she was spent all of her anger was out now. Standing up Rolanda walked up to Minerva and wrapped her arms around her, and kissed both of her cheeks.

"Love, it is done. All three of them are all right; I say be disappointed for sure but let it go. There is nothing you can do; the three are all right and asleep in their beds. Which is exactly where you should be, come on lets get into bed." Rolanda began to usher the other woman towards their room when Minerva nodded her refusal.

"I have a ton of paper work to do and homework to be passed back tomorrow, I have to finish it." Replied Minerva as she began to walk towards her desk to do just that, she was stopped though as she felt Rolanda's hand take a hold of hers and turn her towards her somewhat roughly.

"I don't think you will want to be grading papers especially when I show you exactly what I want to do, for example." A smirk covered Rolandas face as she let her lips begin to kiss at Minerva's sensitive neck, and fingers began to unclasp the thick teaching robes. A moan came from Minerva as she felt Rolanda kissing her and touching her, the teaching robes falling to the floor Minerva soon had Rolanda pinned up against the wall as she too began to remove the other woman's robes. "What about your papers, Love?" Rolanda asked with a hint of laughter.

"Sod the bloody papers!" Minerva stated that as she kissed Rolanda forcefully, Rolanda quickly picked Minerva up. Showing off her strength from Quidditch she carried the other woman to their room and kicked the door behind her, the two were up for almost the entire night showing the other repeatedly how much they loved the other one.

When Minerva woke up three hours later from when she finally went to bed she looked in the mirror and shook her head, she would need to put a strong glamour charm up. Her neck was covered in love bites; chuckling to herself, she tried to remember a time when she did not have to put up a glamour charm. With Rolanda it was always necessary, with a practiced movement the glamour was set. The heavy teaching robes were on and the papers she had finished grading as she went about her morning routine were in her arms, placing a gentle kiss on Rolandas lips, she walked out of the room to start her day. She was exhausted but at the same time, she felt completely alive.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a rough year; Minerva sat at the staff table listening to Albus give out house points. When he was done and the Gryffindor colors fell from the ceiling, Minerva clapped with a smile spread across her face. Yes, it had been a rough year but it had been worthwhile. She watched out for Harry just as she had promised Lily and James all those years ago but she still felt incomplete, she had her students of course but to her Harry was her son. After what she promised and took as a responsibility and was not able to fulfill, it completely broke her heart, as she began to feel down she felt a hand brush against her. Rolanda had taken up a seat next to her, smiling at the woman she knew Rolanda was aware as to what was going through her head. They would talk about it later; turning back to the students, they let on as if nothing was going on.

Once the train left Minerva sat in front of the fireplace with a cup of tea in her hands, the tea was untouched but her mind was not in the same predicament. So caught up in her thoughts she didn't feel the other side of the couch taken in someone else's weight, Rolanda sat quietly and looked at her partner for more years than could be counted. Taking a deep breath, she knew that Minerva would get like this when Harry came back into their lives, moving closer she took a hold of Minerva's tea and set it down.

Minerva jumped as felt someone take her cup and touch her hands, noticing whom it was she let out a breath not knowing she was holding it. Rolanda's eyes looked deep into hers, a hand gently touched her cheek just a simple touch from the woman could relax her.

"Don't pull away again, Love." Rolanda said quietly, knowing that Minerva would still hear her. Minerva looked at her quizzically, but soon the look faded, as she knew what Rolanda was talking about. The one and only time they broke up had been because of Minerva, she had gotten scared. Her Gryffindor courage was nowhere to be seen that day; it was actually nowhere to be seen for almost three years when she finally ran into the other woman's arms. That is what she did now; letting her tears escape her eyes she leaned into Rolanda.

The two witches laid on the couch in each other's arms, letting a comfortable silence fall between them they allowed the other to break down their troubles. Taking a deep breath Rolanda knew she had to say it, if she did not try to calm the storm she could lose the woman in her arms again. They had been through far too much, moving slightly to give Minerva a hint to sit up she did what she was encouraging. Facing each other Rolanda looked at the woman she loved and knew in that moment she would do absolutely anything to make her happy, to make her dreams come true.

"How about we talk to Albus and if he approves then we tell Harry, this way he won't have to back to those horrid muggles." Rolanda let out her plan, which had her met with a radiant smile as Minerva began to cry happy tears. Minerva's weight was soon press on top of her as the woman through herself into Rolanda's arms; the two lay like that kissing each other here and there. As they fell asleep, Rolanda welcomed the light way and as her eyes began to close she inhaled the scent of the woman above her and knew she wanted to always feel like she did at that moment. Complete.


	6. Chapter 6

Sitting at her desk Minerva's head was resting in her hands, the Golden Trio was going to put her in an early grave for a witch. The only one out of the three that had sense was Hermione, and even then, the girl was starting to encourage some of the boys rule breaking. It was minimal but Minerva knew it was bound to become bigger as time went on, taking a deep breath then releasing it she looked down at the stack of graded papers. She had finished hours ago but needed time to let the day run through her head, the day had been to long.

Getting up and allowing her body to stretch out the aches of the day she made her way to Albus's office, her and Rolanda's meeting with him was in ten minutes. When she arrived noticing Rolanda was not there she chuckled to herself, leave it to Rolanda to be late. Just as it hit the time they were to meet Rolanda came walking through the door, Albus smiled at the couple and took a lemon drop from the candy dish he had next to him.

"How are your classes going?" He decided to break the ice as it were, as he gave the two-woman time to say what they wanted to.

"First years are a rough sort this year, but I see promise in them. And of course Hermione is excelling so the second years will appear on top of their game, and well all of the other years I doing well accept the sixth year Slytherins and Hufflepuffs they are falling behind this year unlike last." Minerva informed, Albus nodded as he took in the information, looking over at Rolanda he saw the look in the woman's eyes that told him she knew what he was doing.

"The first years are a good lot this year, most of them know how to work a broom. Even some of the muggleborns are doing exceptionally well, as for Quidditch I would like to make some repairs to the stadium as long as purchase for some new equipment. Nothing to expensive but I think some things we have are out of date." Rolanda informed waiting until they could get to the real discussion; Albus's eyes twinkled, as he knew exactly what Rolanda wanted to say. Nodding his approval to the request he leaned back in his chair and smiled, he knew what was coming but he didn't quit know how he felt about it.

"So what is it you two wanted to discuss with me?" Might as well get to the point now Albus had thought.

"You know why we are here, Albus." Rolanda replied as she too leaned back and waited for a response; Minerva sat and watched the exchange.

"That is true, Rolanda. I do know why you two are here, but I do not exactly know what to think. Harry is safe where…" Minerva who quickly stood with anger fuming soon cut off Albus.

"Safe! He is not safe, he is malnourished and abused! He needs to be with people who can care for him, give him an education and an actual bed to sleep in!" Minerva yelled causing portraits to awaken and look between the two, Rolanda's hand slipped towards Minerva's in an effort to calm her. It worked as the witch's shoulders slumped and she sat down,

Albus appeared to look off into a distance as he took in what his long time friend had yelled at him. As Albus thought, about what his two friends were asking realization hit him, had he actually made a wrong choice all of those years ago. Should Harry have gone to Minerva and Rolanda, or should he have gone to Sirius instead of to the Dursleys. If he had in fact been wrong then there was so much time to make up, a whole life that he owed Harry. Snapping out of his reverie he looked at his two friends, Rolanda was calming Minerva down and he had to admit the love between the two women was something Harry should have grown up with. He should have felt loved, and cared about. Taking a deep breath, he knew what had to be done.

"Rolanda, Minerva…"


	7. Chapter 7

The two witches looked at Albus waiting for him to finish what he was going to say; as they sat, Albus could see how both of them had a look of complete disownment. It tore him apart; his friends thought he was going to deny them again. As Albus looked on he felt bad for his decisions, it was decisions that caused them to break up. They had been together since they were sixteen but it was his decision that ended those years, time well spent ruined because of him. Taking a deep breath and releasing it, he knew he had to fix his mistakes.

"Minerva, Rolanda I can't tell you how sorry I am. My choices have ruined your life together once before, I know how hard it has been for you two. Wanting a child, and it never coming your way. Then being Harry's godmothers and never getting the chance to raise him like you promised Lily and James." Taking a pause Albus thought more about what he was about to say, should Harry go to them. Looking at the two again, Albus knew that for once he was making the right choice. "With that being said, Harry should know what it is like to have parents. To have two people who love each other and love him in his life, I will work up some papers and work something out. Harry will not go back to the Dursleys." Albus finished, the twinkle in his eye slipped away slowly as he let guilt of lost years go through him. Minerva and Rolanda sat in shock but were soon hugging each other as they realized they would finally get to raise Harry, just as they had promised all those years ago.

Back in their rooms, the two witches sat holding each other in front of the fire, a glass of fire whiskey in their hands. They could not believe it, Albus had approved of them taking care of Harry. Rolanda looked down at Minerva who was starting to fall asleep a smile graced her lips. A family the one thing Minerva has always wanted was about to come true, they had tried for so long. Even when apart they had each tried to find a way to have a child but it hadn't happened, taking a deep breath Rolanda realized things take time sometimes you have to wait more than you wish to but sooner or later good prevails. Taking Minerva's tumbler she set it down on the table along with hers, she leaned back and settled into a comfortable position and allowed sleep claim her.


	8. Chapter 8

Time was moving slow as Rolanda and Minerva waited for Albus to give word, they knew Albus would take care of everything or at least they hoped he would. The holidays were coming up and they wanted to have Harry stay with them over the holidays, that way the three would be able to find time to know each other. Rolanda was terrified, what if Albus could not get things to go through. What if Harry did not approve their relationship, what if…what if? Minerva was at her desk grading as Rolanda looked over at her, she should have had kids already. A family and home with a garden that had kids running through it. They had that but with out the kids running in their garden, taking a deep breath and releasing it she stood up and stepped behind her partner and began to massage the tension filled shoulders.

Minerva instantly calmed feeling her partner's hands on her they were both stressed out. Setting her quill down, Minerva stood up so she was in Rolanda's arms. Smiling at each other they knew that no matter what news came they would stay together, the children at Hogwarts would be their children no matter what. Taking a hold of Minerva's hand Rolanda led her to their bedroom, once inside the two slow met. Their lips touched the other ones gently, as that kiss ended they knew tonight would be slow, caring and gentle. It was going to be a way of reconnecting and accepting the possibilities that the future held, Rolanda's hands gently worked there way up Minerva's back.

Little tremors of excitement coursed up Minerva's body, it had been a while since they had made love like this. Allowing herself to fall into the feelings all of her stresses went away, Rolanda stepped up to Minerva and gently pulled her chin up. Meeting the other with lips, they allowed their hands to wander, tonight was about comforting the other and loving them.

As the back of her knees hit the back of the bed Minerva chuckled, it was almost like their first time together. Rolanda knew what was going through the other woman's head as she too chuckled, clothes were soon on the floor and hands were soon touching everywhere.


	9. Chapter 9

A bed sheet lay haphazardly on the couple bare skin touched bare skin. The smell of sex lingered on the air, two bodies tried to catch their breaths. The two had made love for hours; it was just like their first night together. This time it felt like they were finally reconnecting, almost having a renewing ceremony of the promise they had made to each other that night. Holding the other close they allowed the silence, they welcomed it. Looking at the other they both smiled, they knew they would be happier being able to raise Harry but that they could accept if raising a child wasn't in the cards for them. As long as they had each other, kissing each other they let their emotions spill into the other.

Their lips parted but neither was upset because they knew there would be more to follow, they both got up and walked into the bathroom. Once the two witches were done cleaning up they stepped into their living room and were going towards the kitchen but were stopped when Albus's patronus came in, the two looked at each knowing what this meant.

"Meet me in my office in ten minutes." The patronus stated, it was short and left many questions. Rolanda took a hold of Minerva's hand causing her to smile at the hawk-eyed witch, the two walked to Albus's office hand in hand keeping an eye out for students but as it were extremely late they did not believe a student would be up.

Upon reaching Albus's office Minerva stated the password and the two walked up the spiral staircase, knocking on the door they waited for a response. As the two witches entered, they stopped abruptly not expecting to see none other than the boy they were trying to take care of, Harry Potter.

A/N: SO…I am aware that my chapters a short right now but please bare with me, I have all of these pre-written practically. I write about a chapter to three chapters a night. *chuckle* so some chapters are meant to be short others are meant to be long, I write a chapter until the characters tell me to stop. I hope you all are enjoying this story! So far, we are up to nine chapters and not done yet…Harry is only twelve right now I still have five years to cover and probably then some. My story is rated M and that does mean there will be more descriptive interludes between our two witches but for right now I am writing up the story. We do have a holiday coming up for them so we shall see…Sorry this note is so long but I have much to say. *chuckle*

I will bring in many characters but it will be at the right times so if there is a character you want to see brought in give it time all of the old favorites will be in this story in some form. Even those that are not favorites like Umbridge will make an appearance….Just sit tight, buckle up, and relax its going to be a great ride! J


	10. Chapter 10

A bed sheet lay haphazardly on the couple bare skin touched bare skin. The smell of sex lingered on the air, two bodies tried to catch their breaths. The two had made love for hours; it was just like their first night together. This time it felt like they were finally reconnecting, almost having a renewing ceremony of the promise they had made to each other that night. Holding the other close they allowed the silence, they welcomed it. Looking at the other they both smiled, they knew they would be happier being able to raise Harry but that they could accept if raising a child wasn't in the cards for them. As long as they had each other, kissing each other they let their emotions spill into the other.

Their lips parted but neither was upset because they knew there would be more to follow, they both got up and walked into the bathroom. Once the two witches were done cleaning up they stepped into their living room and were going towards the kitchen but were stopped when Albus's patronus came in, the two looked at each knowing what this meant.

"Meet me in my office in ten minutes." The patronus stated, it was short and left many questions. Rolanda took a hold of Minerva's hand causing her to smile at the hawk-eyed witch, the two walked to Albus's office hand in hand keeping an eye out for students but as it were extremely late they did not believe a student would be up.

Upon reaching Albus's office Minerva stated the password and the two walked up the spiral staircase, knocking on the door they waited for a response. As the two witches entered, they stopped abruptly not expecting to see none other than the boy they were trying to take care of, Harry Potter.

A/N: SO…I am aware that my chapters a short right now but please bare with me, I have all of these pre-written practically. I write about a chapter to three chapters a night. *chuckle* so some chapters are meant to be short others are meant to be long, I write a chapter until the characters tell me to stop. I hope you all are enjoying this story! So far, we are up to nine chapters and not done yet…Harry is only twelve right now I still have five years to cover and probably then some. My story is rated M and that does mean there will be more descriptive interludes between our two witches but for right now I am writing up the story. We do have a holiday coming up for them so we shall see…Sorry this note is so long but I have much to say. *chuckle*

I will bring in many characters but it will be at the right times so if there is a character you want to see brought in give it time all of the old favorites will be in this story in some form. Even those that are not favorites like Umbridge will make an appearance….Just sit tight, buckle up, and relax its going to be a great ride! J


	11. Chapter 11

The two witches walked up to Albus's desk not knowing what was really going on, sitting down they waited. Harry had a look of complete confusion, which told the couple Harry did not know why he was there; both took a deep breath and waited.

"Harry, I know you are wondering why you are here. And why Professor McGonagall and Madam Hooch are here." Albus stated as he looked at the boy.

"Yes, professor. I am rather confused; I haven't broken in rules…lately." The boy smirked a little as he replied; Minerva smiled as Rolanda and Albus chuckled. Harry looked around and realized that the professors were relaxed so he was not in trouble, but why was he there.

"You are not here because you are in trouble Harry, you are here because when you were born Professor McGonagall and Madam Hooch made a promise to your parents. In addition, sadly they have not been able to keep that promise, but I have did some…finagling and that promise will now be enacted. You will no longer be going to the Dursleys anymore, your things will be picked up and you will be going to a new home." Albus replied as he looked at Harry then glanced at his two friends, bright smiles were soon on their faces. Harry had a look of complete confusion, he was happy he would not be going to the Dursleys but he did not understand what it had to do with the two witches.

"I am glad professor that I won't be with the Dursleys anymore, but what does this have to do with them?" Albus nodded knowing he would have to explain further but before he could Minerva jumped in and turned towards Harry, she took his hands in hers and was honest with him.

"When you were born your parents asked us to be your godmothers, we agreed and when you know who rose further in power and your parents went into hiding we promised them that if anything happened to them we would raise you." As Harry listened, he was happy that two people wanted to raise him but he was confused as to the relationship of the two professors in front of him.

"So, wait…are you two like…together as in how my parents were?" He did not exactly know the term of it, he had heard Vernon Dursley say something about lesbians and how they were disgusting but he never saw anything wrong if two people loved each other. The two witches glanced at each other and nodded in agreement at their unspoken discussion, Rolanda stood up and walked up to hair and kneeled down.

"Yes, Harry we are. However, that doesn't change anything, we have been trying for a very long time to have the right to take care of you. Ever since that night we have been fighting so hard." Rolanda replied with as much emotion as she had, Harry looked between the two and stopped on Minerva. She had light tears on her face, he had never seen her cry before. He also saw he wasn't the only one who noticed she was crying, in an instant Rolanda's hand was holding Minerva's. In that moment Harry knew he wanted to be a family with them, he wanted to be around people who loved each other and loved him.

"So will we be staying here during holidays or not?" Harry replied, the two witches broke out of their thoughts and looked at the boy. Soon the two witches smiled at him, it was returned with a smile from Harry as well.

"We have a home that has a floo network hooked up to here if need be but no, during the holidays we leave and when need be come back to check up on things." Minerva replied back, Harry smiled at this. He was going to have a home, with parents and actual meals and love. Harry couldn't have been happier and neither could the two women in front of him. Albus looked on happily, he felt as if all of his mistakes had been fixed in that one moment.

A/N: I realized my mistake and accidently uploaded two chapter nines! So this is the real chapter ten! So sorry about that, I haven't been feeling well so my mind is a bit on the not here side. Sorry again!


	12. Chapter 12

Harry stood in the large, well his large room he couldn't believe it. On the outside the place looked small but the inside it was large and rather cozy, but his new room the cupboard didn't compare. Looking at what he had so little of he placed on top of the dresser and that was it, as he finished doing that task Rolanda walked in and looked at the small luggage Harry had. Taking in his clothes and the few items he set on the dresser, she shook her head this had to be fixed. Walking out as quietly as she went in she stepped into her and Minerva's room, she had all plans to rectify this situation. Minerva was going through a book case trying to find the third year books to help get Harry a bit ahead, Rolanda kneeled down behind her and placed her hand over the other woman's eyes.

"Guess who?" Whispered Rolanda.

"Hmm…Well, I don't really know. Are you the witch I gave that mind blowing orgasm to the other night, or are you the one I gave a mind blowing orgasm to in the shower?" Minerva responded with a chuckle, Rolanda smiled at the other women's antics who would have thought Minerva McGonagall would say things like that. Minerva turned around and kissed the other woman with as much passion as she had the night they fell in love.

"Sweetheart, I have something to ask you." Rolanda stated as the kiss broke, Minerva gave her an encouraging look to ask. "Its about Harry, I saw him unpacking his things…well really he didn't unpack anything. His clothes are in horrible order, he has no toys, and no books. The only things he has are his school things, which he has on one shelf in out of four book cases in that room." Minerva looked at Rolanda with a look that showed sadness, the boy had to live with nothing not even items that were of need like a decent pair of shoes.

"Well, we are just going to have to take him out then aren't we." The two smiled at each other and soon stood up, they lived in a muggle neighborhood so they were already prepared to go out for the day. They walked towards Harry's room and knocked on the door, as he turned towards them Minerva took in his appearance even with eating better at the school he was still relatively thin and his clothes made him look like he was a concentration camp victim. Tears were about to leave her eyes but she kept them at bay as she heard Rolanda talk to him.

"Harry, we were thinking it would be a good idea if we went out shopping. Get you some clothes, some new robes, books, toys those type of things." Rolanda informed Harry, for a moment there was silence as Harry stood in shock. He had never been shopping before unless you counted when he bought his school things those two times, but he didn't count those really. He was shocked, the two women in front of him showed obvious care and love for him.

"Okay." Harry replied, but inside his response to this was far more than okay. He was completely over the moon, the two smiled at him and ushered him out of the room. Before they stepped outside, Minerva quickly transfigured his clothes to something more appropriate. Looking down Harry noticed, his pants were fitting him and the shirt that had look tattered now looked brand new and instead of a dingy white was a dark blue. Looking up at Minerva he met a smile which he quickly returned, stepping out of their home the small family walked towards the shopping district to begin their small adventure.

A/N: I am usually one to want reviews, because they help me by giving me ideas and also what my readers like and don't like. I would like more…but before you go rolling your eyes hear me out first. I am willing to keep writing this story because I do know that there are people out there who like this story. The hits on it prove that, and that is one of the reasons why I am still writing. One for you the reader and for two myself because this story is something I can't get off my mind. Would I love more reviews, yes because I feel as though anymore no one reviews and as a writer you love the feed back. I don't care if you tell me my story sucks and I will burn in hell, I love the criticism. So either way I am going to keep writing but please if you have a question about the story either review or message me. Thank you, JUJU


	13. Chapter 13

Shopping was becoming a great success, Harry had purchased all new clothes and had even gotten a few brand new top of the line things. A walkman cassette player* and some music to go along with it which he was excited about since Dudley always showed his off at every chance. And then in Diagon Alley he had gotten new robes, books, wizard toys, and a few things for Hedwig. As they were walking past the Quidditch shop Rolanda instantly stopped and looked at the new gear display, the other two turned and saw the witch looking in and taking in the newest broom with a look of pure want. Minerva chuckled at the look on Rolanda's face only two things could put that look on that women's face, one was Quidditch and the second was Minerva.

"Why don't we go on in." Minerva knew they wouldn't be leaving without practically purchasing the whole store, but that was fine they didn't have to worry about money. Rolanda practically ran straight to the counter and insisted on having the broom taken down so she could inspect it, Harry looked around in complete disbelief. The store was amazing it had equipment, and memorabilia. He never got to see an actual professional team so seeing the gear and pictures of all of the different teams he was lost, Rolanda looked up from taking a look at the new broom and saw Harry looking up at the memorabilia area.

"What do you think, Harry?" Rolanda asked him as she stepped up right beside the young boy.

"It is amazing, but I don't know which team is any good." The look on Harry's face saddened Rolanda.

"Well, if it will help you decide at all I played for the Holly Head Harpies the all female team. Your friend Ron Weasley he roots for the Chudley Cannons which I don't understand why, but to each their own." Rolanda shrugged as she took in the items.

"Can you tell me about the teams?" Rolanda smiled down at Harry, and began to tell him each of the teams histories and records. When Minerva came up she saw Harry had a copies of the three Quidditch magazines and was filing out to get subscriptions to them, and that he had a Holly Head Harpies t-shirt in his hands along with a Chudley Cannon shirt and a ton of other items.

"I see you two have something in common." Minerva smiled brightly, she didn't exactly approve of all of the indulging they did today but she knew Harry had almost twelve years that had to be made up for and if that days receipts showed anything it showed that they made up for every birthday and Christmas that he was left out of.

Finally getting back home, Rolanda put her new Quidditch gear in the broom closet to look at later. In the mean time, the three went into Harry's room and began decorating and putting things in the right places. As they tucked Harry in and told him goodnight the two witches both fell into a state of shock as Harry hugged them both and told them he loved them, replying back with the same response they turned his light off and went to their bedroom. Harry looked around and got out of his bed, walking towards the closet he opened it to see it full of clothing and his school trunk. Opening drawers he saw more clothes, paper and pens and some small toys. The book shelves were now full of books and toys, the walls had posters of all the different Quidditch teams and even one that was of the Holly Head Harpies from when Rolanda played smiling in the poster with her team mates. For once Harry felt at home, he had a room with things he needed and had always wanted. Crawling back into the bed he couldn't believe he was going to sleep in a real bed and in a real home, looking at the closed door he smiled. He finally had a family.


	14. Chapter 14

Snow was on the ground when Harry awoke and that brought excitement, because for once on Christmas he was going to actually get to celebrate with a family. He had a small Christmas his first year but this was different, even though he had just gotten a ton bought for him he knew that Minerva and Rolanda had hid stuff off to the side so he could have a real Christmas. Getting dressed he went down the stairs to the smell of food hitting his senses, stopping inside the kitchen he saw breakfast food still hot on the table and what looked like a Christmas Eve dinner preparations. But the sight that mostly stopped him was seeing both Minerva and Rolanda in muggle clothes, and Minerva wearing an apron while Rolanda placed a loving kiss on Minerva's lips.

He had never seen the two do anything more than hold hands so seeing them kiss was almost like walking in on your mom and dad having sex, stopping and looking for a moment when the two parted he saw them smiling at each other. With a smile on his face as well it hit him at that moment, he didn't care if they kissed or were together like that. He was just happy to be part of a family, walking towards the table he pulled out the chair making enough noise for the two witches to break apart. Harry looked towards them and smiled, both of them let out a gentle breath.

Breakfast went smoothly, they talked about what they were going to do that day. They were just going to have a family day, just a day of relaxing. Accept Minerva wanted Harry to read the first chapter in at least three of his text books, Harry groaned at this but luckily Rolanda stepped in.

"Minerva, he has plenty of time how about just one chapter in Transfiguration. Tomorrow nothing since its holiday then after that a chapter or two each night. How about that, Love." Rolanda knew she couldn't win with him not reading anything so she tried for the least amount.

"Fine but if he fails this year its on you." Minerva stood up and placed her plate in the sink, Rolanda knew Minerva didn't mean what she said but she also knew that when it came to academics Minerva was serious. She winked at Harry who took that as a hint, picking up his plate he placed it in the sink as well.

"Well, just let me know when you need me I will read until then no matter how much it is." Harry then walked off, Rolanda and Minerva both smiling after him.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Sorry, this is another short one but don't worry the next few chapters will be longer. Let me know what you think!

Laying on his new bed Harry looked at the books in front of him, he had finished the first three chapters of his Transfiguration book. Luckily, they had been short. And had finished two chapters for Potions and two for Charms, he was just finishing a chapter for Defense Against the Dark Arts when he heard a knock on his door. Glancing at the clock on his night stand it had only been two hours, looking back towards the door Rolanda stepped in and smiled at him. He was really starting to like her, and he could see how she would have been a great mom. Scratch that was a great mom, Rolanda was surprisingly motherly.

"I try to get you out of reading, and you lay up here and read." Rolanda chuckled at this, he was just like Lily.

"I figured I might as well get on Pro…Minerva's good side." Replied the boy, Rolanda smiled at this and thought to herself.

'Never mind, just like James.' Smiling at Harry she could see his parents in him, and not just in appearance. Crossing her arms over her chest and letting out a sigh, she wished Lily and James were there to see how far Harry has come.

"Come on, Kid. We have much to do to get ready for, Christmas." The two smiled at each other and walked out of the room, when the entered the living room Harry froze in disbelief. There was a huge Christmas tree in one corner and boxes that had ornaments in them, Harry had never decorated a tree so the thought that he was going to get to do just that was an amazingly, overwhelming feeling.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Sorry about this being late, I just got a new laptop so I am trying to work everything on there and get my files all worked out. IT'S A MESS! Again I am sorry!

The small family had finished decorating the tree, laughs and smiles had been plastered on them through out the whole process. Decorations were put up inside and outside of the house, when the final decoration was being put up Minerva had just came out of the kitchen with two fire whiskeys and a cup of cider for Harry. Rolanda walked up to her with a bit of mistletoe and held it above them, Minerva smiled at Rolanda with a rarely seen smile at school. Slowly, their lips met it was a gentle, and loving kiss. The kiss broke with equally bright smiles on their faces, any on looker would instantly say that the two witches were in love by their appearance.

Minerva handed Rolanda her drink and went towards Harry who was trying to wrap his friends gifts, needless to say the three ended up sitting on the floor wrapping gifts and drinking their drinks. As the time ticked away the three continued to talk and laugh amongst each other, they even had their Christmas Eve dinner on the floor. It was nothing large, just a ham big enough for three with some carrots and potatoes. And desert a piece of cherry pie with vanilla ice cream, once desert was done Harry looked at the two and a question popped into his head.

"How did you two start…dating?" Harry looked at the couple and saw them look at each other and blush, Minerva smiled and turned towards Harry.

"It was my sixteenth birthday and the Tri-Wizard Tournament was taking place, and every one had forgotten about it…" Minerva started off, she went on to tell Harry about it leaving out the intimate parts of course. Rolanda wrapped her arm around Minerva and smiled at the other woman, they rarely got the chance to tell people even if it was abridged it still felt good to tell someone. Harry smiled the whole time and inside his head almost laughed…

'_And to think, everyone thinks she is a spinster.' _He almost laughed at his thoughts but kept it at bay, he was happy that the two women in front of him were together because that meant he had a home and a family.

Once the story was done the two witches sent Harry to bed, they both hugged him and gave him a kiss on top of his head. Making sure everything was in order the two went to leave his room but were stopped by Harry's words.

"Goodnight, Mother and Mum thank you for telling me the story." The two witches turned and smiled at Harry.

"Goodnight, Sweetheart you are welcome." The two witches replied and walked out of the room and going back to the living room, the whole time smiles were on their faces. Sitting down on the couch they held the other one, Rolanda glanced over at Minerva and saw light tears coming from her eyes.

"Happy tears?" Rolanda asked.

"Very happy tears, I am in your arms and Harry is here with us and…he…we are really his parents now. We actually have a child of our own." The smile on the other women's face was bright and showed every bit of happiness in her body, Rolanda smiled back and let her left hand cup Minerva's cheek. Slowly, the two met in a gentle kiss. The kiss soon intensified as they allowed all emotion to slip into that kiss, breaking the kiss Rolanda stood up and pulled Minerva up into her arms. Scooping the thinner woman up she carried her up the stairs and to their bedroom to show the woman she loved just how much she loved her.

A/N: So should the next chapter keep the M rating of this story or should I just go straight to Christmas morning…I have both ideas written and either one can be uploaded with no problems or missing a beat. So its up to you readers, let me know which do you want!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I insist on fifteen and over here…I would prefer sixteen but I know how a fifteen year old mind works and either way I can't stop anyone from reading so here it is! NC-17

Clothes were soon tossed to the floor leaving skin to touch skin, the gentle kisses they had shared were only a small trace of the kisses now. Minerva felt as if she was crawling out of her skin, the things Rolanda could do to her with just a kiss. Falling onto the bed Rolanda rolled so Minerva was on top of her, letting her hands grip Minerva's hair sent little tremors through out the other woman's body. Minerva loved it when Rolanda kissed her that way, it showed just how much of an affect she had on her.

Long fingers began to touch and lightly scratch along Rolanda's skin causing her to arch up into her, moans fell from both of them. As their kiss broke they looked into the others eyes and began letting their hands wander more, just as Minerva's hands were about to go lower Rolanda took a hold of them and stopped her.

"Hold on, Love." Minerva got off of her partner as Rolanda walked over to the pile of clothes and pulled out her wand, muttering some spells Rolanda then walked back over to the bed and placed the wand on the night stand. Minerva's famous questioning look was displayed upon her face, Rolanda smiled and chuckled.

"We have a child in the house now, we don't want him hearing or coming in on us." Soon realization fell on Minerva's face, she hadn't even thought about that. Smiling at Rolanda she began to chuckle as well, that was short lived though as she pulled her into the bed and on top of her.

With the feeling of security they finally let the passion spill out, Rolanda's hands touched all of Minerva's sensitive areas. Moans released themselves from Minerva as little bundles of sensitivity blossomed, she wrapped her long legs around the flying instructor wanting to feel her closer to her. Rolanda began to teasing at Minerva's collarbone, causing her to arch up into her. If she kept it up she knew she could cause Minerva to cum right then and there but she didn't want that, she wanted to touch her completely and taste her.

Slowly, she began to kiss her way down all the while she heard Minerva's pants and pleas for release.

As she reached where Minerva was dripping with heat Rolanda took no time and began to let her mouth please the woman she loved, a sharp hiss from Minerva's mouth at first contact told her the other woman loved what she was doing. More pleas came from Minerva's mouth, as Rolanda kept tasting her she slipped two fingers into the hot entrance. Minerva almost came just from that, her body hadn't expected it and now she could feel her orgasm on the surface wanting to break.

"Rolanda…" Minerva said with struggled breath, and just as her orgasm was about to spill out Rolanda stopped and removed her fingers and mouth. Releasing a whine Minerva looked at her partner with pleading eyes, the two kissed gently but Minerva wasn't having it trying to put more into the kiss Rolanda pulled away.

"Remember, your birthday and you told me things you fantasized about?" Looking down at Minerva, she saw that the woman remembered and with a nod from her she knew for sure she did. "Well, I know since then there is one thing we haven't tried." The two smiled at each, Minerva bit her bottom lip with anticipation. She didn't know if she would like it but she was glad she had a partner that was willing to try things, reaching over she grabbed her wand. Looking up asking for the approval Rolanda smiled at her, she muttered the spell and less than a second after wards Rolanda closed her eyes in pain.

She felt her body begin to change, and it really hurt. Finally, the pain subsided and she opened her eyes. Glancing down Rolanda didn't know what to think, looking back at Minerva she saw a blush on her chest making its way up. Rolanda chuckled and began to kiss Minerva, as the kiss intensified the two began to lose themselves. Coming back to herself she felt Minerva wrap her legs around her, and she knew that it was time to give this thing between her legs a try.

Guiding herself into the woman below her she felt things she hadn't before, this was a whole new experience. Rolanda wanted nothing more than to just begin to drive herself into Minerva, but she controlled that urge and just began to move slowly. As soon as Rolanda entered her she was moaning, she was happy she had told Rolanda about this fantasy. The two woman were holding on to each other as they began to get overwhelmed by the sensations, mostly Rolanda. Minerva began to move along with her wanting to feel more, she knew she wanted no she needed Rolanda to go faster.

"Rolanda…faster." Minerva moaned, Rolanda doing as her lover asked she began to move faster. Still Minerva wanted more, thinking about something Minerva pulled Rolanda down into a kiss and tightened her hold with her legs. Moving her body just right she flipped them over, Rolanda now lying on her back. Kissing the woman below her she moved her hips, the deeper feeling almost caused her to orgasm but held it in because she wanted to experience this longer.

Rolanda looked up in shock at Minerva, usually Rolanda was the dominate one but she had to admit for once it was nice to be dominated especially when Minerva move liked she was. Holding Minerva by her hips so she was able to move better Rolanda let her body take in the sensations, letting one hand slip up she cupped a full breast in her hands. Minerva moaned at the touch, holding onto Rolanda's hands she moved faster. Both arching their backs as wave after wave of pleasure ran through them, Rolanda pulled herself up so she was in a sitting position and brought Minerva closer to her.

Their chests touched each other, their arms wrapped around the other and their hips moved faster. Both felt their orgasms rising opening their eyes and looking into the others they saw the love and passion in each other, letting their lips meet they felt their release fall over the edge. Breaking the kiss Minerva's body spasmed as she orgasmed, Rolanda felt her release spill out as she to came. Holding each other closer if that was at all possible, they felt the other one come down.

Panting the two looked at the other and began to chuckle, gently kissing the other the two let themselves calm down. Removing herself Rolanda snuggled down into the bed with Minerva curling up beside her, reach for her wand she muttered another spell. Soon Rolanda felt a twinge of pain as she felt the extension disappear.

"I love you." Minerva whispered into Rolanda's ear, the other woman chuckled.

"And I love you." The two kissed and held each other.

"Thank you, for being willing enough to try that." Minerva replied as she looked into Rolanda's eyes.

"Anything for you, Love. Besides I wouldn't mind try that again some time." The two laughed, they both knew they would definitely be using that spell again. "Happy Christmas, Minerva."

"Happy Christmas, my love." The two kissed one last time as they fell asleep, spent in each others arms. Everything felt right in the world, but they both knew darkness was just around the corner.


	18. Chapter 18

As the sun peeked through the curtains the couple stretched their tired muscles and slowly began to wake up, turning towards the woman next to her Rolanda smiled. Nothing was better than waking up next to Minerva; accept for maybe waking up next to Minerva completely naked which was the sight before her. The best sheet had slipped down towards her hips exposing Minerva's chest and abdomen, and leaving nothing to the imagination lower. Wrapping one of her arms around Minerva's hips she began to kiss every bit of skin she could find.

"Love, Harry will be up any moment." Minerva stated just as her voice caught in her throat, Rolanda was kissing at a sensitive part of her neck.

"It is seven in the morning he won't be up for another hour to two hours." Replied Rolanda as she began to kiss lower, a moan escaped Minerva's lips.

"How…do…you…know…that." Each word came out between pants and moans.

"He comes down to breakfast on weekends to those times, and also that is what time he came down yesterday. Besides the door is locked, you are naked and I want nothing more than to ravish you." Rolanda replied just before she captured Minerva's lips into a kiss, for the next hour all that could be heard in the room were the sounds of love making.

After the two had washed up they went towards Harry's room and saw he was still asleep, chuckling to themselves they went to the kitchen and began to prepare breakfast. This morning it was Rolanda's turn to prepare it, just as breakfast finished Harry came down still in his pajamas and still looking half asleep. The two woman looking at one another as Harry sat down, the couple thought her would get excited like most children do but that didn't happen with Harry.

"Harry, you do realize it is Christmas today?" Minerva asked worry evident by her tone.

"Yes." The boy looked confused.

"Well, you have presents. Usually, kids go running to the tree and ripping the paper off." Harry took in what Minerva said then finally everything hit him.

"I am sorry; I am just used to not having presents." A look of sadness washed over Harry's face, quickly Minerva was next to him holding him. As Harry began to relax Minerva stood up and had the boy follow her.

Stopping upon entering the living room, Harry's jaw dropped. In front of him were a ton of presents, Dudley always a had a ton of gifts and Harry had to say he didn't care if there was one present under that tree for him just knowing that he was having a Christmas with presents made him smile.

A/N: Sorry for the lateness of this but I have been really busy and also trying to get stuff off my new computer! So I hope you enjoy this update!


	19. Chapter 19

Harry was upstairs in his putting his stuff away while Minerva and Rolanda cleaned up the mess they had all made; the couple had decided to do it the muggle way just so their first Christmas together would last longer. Glancing at her partner Rolanda smiled, as Minerva strained up a loose strand of garland Rolanda walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around the other woman's middle. Sighing and leaning into the embrace Minerva smiled, their first Christmas as a family went off without a hitch. Turning around and wrapping her arms around Rolanda's neck the two witches smiled at one another and kissed the other slowly, losing themselves in the kiss they didn't hear Harry come down the stairs.

Stopping at the sight Harry smiled and walked up to the couple and cleared his throat to get their attention, breaking apart Minerva blushed brightly while Rolanda chuckled. Looking down they saw two letters in Harry's hands, the two women looked at one another and assumed Harry had received them from Ron and Hermione.

"Ron and Hermione asked if I would like to stay at the Burrow for a few days, would it be okay if I went over." Harry looked at the two women and waited for a response, glancing at each other they did that silent communication that many couples did when they have been together for a long time.

"How about this Harry, it is our first Christmas together so how about you tell them you will come over tomorrow but today we should spend it together." Minerva replied, Harry smiled at the response he was happy to be going but he also wanted to spend Christmas with his mom's.

"Okay, oh um…how should I…what should I say about you two. I haven't told Ron or Hermione." More silence as everyone tried to figure out what to do.

"Well, why don't you tell them you will be dropped off tomorrow and we will talk to Arthur and Molly? But don't tell Ron." Rolanda replied, Harry stood for a moment and thought about what she had said.

"What about, Hermione?"

"Hermione will figure it out on her own she is an intelligent girl. She won't need to be told." The two women agreed with each other, Harry nodded and knew they were right.

"Alright, I am going to write them back then!" Harry ran up the stairs so he could start his letter, the two woman fell onto the couch and held the other. They hadn't been parents for very long but they both had to say it was exhausting, laughing as they both realized they were thinking the same thing they held the other one tighter and soon they fell asleep. It wasn't even noon yet and they were already exhausted, letting what little sleep they could get before Harry came back downstairs they allowed. Life had changed drastically for them but they were going to enjoy every exhausting moment of it, their first Christmas as a family was going to be the best Christmas Harry will ever have they were determined to make that a reality.


End file.
